coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9775 (20th May 2019)
Plot Toyah drowns her sorrows with Leanne in the Rovers. Her sister invites her to stay in their flat, promising to square it with Nick. The police ask for details of the taxi booking and Steve has to confess it was an illegal pick-up. Natalie asks David for after-hours training, cracking open some beers as they start. Roy claims his Portsmouth trip was futile and rushes Brian and Wayne out of the cafe. Wayne senses something is wrong with him. Gail cancels the trip to the pictures as Max has misbehaved. She promises to keep out of David and Shona’s way. Leanne tells Nick about their new flatmate. He’s not pleased but has no option but to agree. Steve forcefully protests his innocence and tells the police about Dave’s threats. The police say they will be continuing their investigations. David accepts another beer from Natalie while she questions him about his relationship with Shona. She thanks him for giving her a new start after her life fell apart following her mother’s death. Imran discusses Toyah’s move into the flat as she packs her bags: it’s all a subterfuge worked out between them to enable her to keep a close eye on Nick. Tim and Steve row about how he’s placed the business in jeopardy. Tracy is livid to find out her husband has confessed everything. Tim and Steve find out they’ve lost Omar to GoLucky and are running out of drivers. Wayne tries to get Roy to talk to him but is asked to keep his distance from him from now onwards. David turns up late and tipsy for Shona’s meal, much to Gail and Shona’s disgust. Beth is morose in the Rovers about Kirk’s departure until she is invited outside to hear his leaving song, A Nice Pair of Puppies, being performed for her. Toyah attempts friendly conversation with Nick but he’s suspicious of her. Beth and Kirk say their goodbyes and he leaves on his tour. Sean and Brian enjoy winding her up about the groupies he’ll encounter. Nick tells Toyah he’s on to her game and doesn’t trust her. Leanne is oblivious to the atmosphere of mutual dislike between them. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *DS Willets - James Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North Notes *A taxi driver for GoLucky is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne invites Toyah to move in; and at Trim Up North, David stays late to give Natalie barber-training. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,715,863 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes